It is the present practice in the Ready-Mix concrete industry to wash-out any concrete residue left in a Ready-Mix truck at the end of the day, to prevent the concrete residue from hardening in the truck drum. This practice is time consumming and requires slurry pits to retain the spent concrete. Furthermore, it results in high hauling costs to dispose of the spent concrete. This procedure is both economically and environmentally undesirable.
There is need for method and compositions to eliminate the present wasteful wash-out procedure.